Wutainese Lemon Squid
by Chocobo Watcher
Summary: Zack pays for his failure to escape, among other things! Zangeal, yaoi, stuffed animals in peril. You have been warned! XD


The choir and other peoples choirs, in various denominations, are going to assassinate me for sure!

I blame it on the Wutainese Lemon Squid from Forced Entries, which is responsible for this! You have been warned! XD

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the door locked?" Angeal said softly.

"Wait a minute. " Zack picked up the Wutainese food container, and slowly drizzled lemon sauce onto his nipples. " Did I say you could do that, Pup?" Angeal teased, his eyes on fire. "C'mon", Zack said, as he spread and dribbled more sauce against himself. "Gaia," Angeal thought " Puppy has _found_ _an actual use for wutainese lemon squid_!." But he didn't let it show.

Angeal picked up the satin rope from the chair. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, Wutai restraining knots. You need to know how to deal with these. I'm going to use silk instead of jute rope because it's easier to get out of." Zack couldn't resist moving his wrists within easy range. "Pay attention, cadet. The key to understanding **how** to get out of this sort of situation is by not only knowing what kind of knot you've been bound with is, but also what it is designed to do."

Zack fought to remain expressionless as Angeal tightly bound his wrists together and tied them to the back of the chair. Things were not going quite as he had surmised. For one thing, he still had his leather pants on, and the lemon sauce was dripping on them. For another, he hadn't even looked at the books on knots Angeal had sent over from the library. In short, he was doomed. "All right, Pup, I want you to try and wriggle out of the rope. Go on."

Angeal sat back down on the sofa and watched as Zack attempted some squirming. It was obvious that he hadn't read anything. The knot Angeal had employed was designed to **tighten** with squirming because this was a special wutainese rope, another fact the puppy had failed to observe. Angeal felt his muscles tighten. Tonight was the night he had been waiting for for **weeks** .

After a few minutes of Zack looking more and more uncomfortable, Angeal had to laugh, but then he turned somber again. "Zack, when I give you an order- when I send you material to read or study- from now on I want you to do it. **Before** we see each other, understand? It does Shinra no good if the best it has to offer is uninformed. Because you have disobeyed me twice so far, I have no choice but to punish you."

The stern Angeal reached into a drawer near the table. What he drew from it caused Zack to gasp in surprise. " Where did you **get** that!? How did you...." Zacks voice cracked. Angeal held Moogie, his beloved purple Moogle stuffed toy in one enormous hand, or so it seemed to him. "Never mind that, cadet. The point is that in order to be effective at interrogation, one must sometimes employ unpleasant techniques in order to achieve a desired effect from the subject."

"That's not fair. Moogie is innocent, you should punish **me**!" Zack cried. Angeal looked into the shiny button eyes of the toy as he spoke again. " And just what, cadet, is Moogie innocent **of**?" said Angeal sternly as he twisted Moogie by an ear. Angeal heard Zack inhale through his clenched teeth. "Insubordination, failure to follow a direct order, and inability to get out of these damned wutainese **knots**!" came the response. "Hmmmm." Angeal said. Then he looked at Moogie again. "What do you think his punishment should be, Moogie?" he said as he aimed a straight pin directly the other ear of the toy.

Helpless in the face of torture in the face of his beloved stuffed childhood friend, the one who had heard all his secrets from age 3, Zack heard himself blurt it out! " Anything! I'll do whatever you want! just stop twisting Moogies **EAR**!" " Good Gaia." Angeal thought, " I had no idea the pup was so sensitive. This should pay off handsomely in future."

Angeal untied the rope from the back of the chair. He pressed himself firmly against Zack, and maneuvered him into the bedroom, and made him lie down on the bed. Without speaking he blindfolded Zack, and slowly slid the younger mans pants and underwear down his body, and off.

At the touch of lips on his erect nipples, Zack arched on instinct as Angeals' tongue slowly descended and sucked the tangy liquid from his navel. He whimpered as the tongue carefully traced circles against his thighs. A frustration noise escaped as the tongue was withdrawn.

Then Zack felt an unusual sensation begin on the soul of his left foot. It caused him to squirm in discomfort as the tickling danced in between his toes. Angeal had plucked a tail feather from a rambunctious chocobo that very afternoon for this very occasion. He grinned in the dark, because he was aware that Zack couldn't see him. He was enjoying this.

"An....angeal....oh gods...s-s-s-top it!" Zack spluttered. He was **very** sensitive between the toes and because Angeal was being so stern, he was afraid to laugh, but couldn't help it. "What's the matter, pup? It's just a little feather!" Angeal said. " If you aren't able to submit to something as simple as this, how do you think you'll survive Wutainese Water Torture?" "Wutainese Water Torture?! Zack exclaimed, straining against his bonds. " You clearly haven't been studying," Angeal replied " Or you'd know it's their most popular method for extracting information. What am I going to **do** with you!?". Zack wisely did not answer that question. He was too busy worrying if that was coming next, and knowing Angeal, it just might.

He had just resigned himself to the fact when he felt the cold metal rings circling his erection. Then the tickling began again- all around it, up the shaft, the tip of the feather gently brushing the weeping eye...and all this time Angeal remaining so silent, almost as if he were a ghost. Zack fought to conceal how he felt, but his body seemed to respond on its own. As the rings tightened he found himself brought almost to the edge, but could not release.

Once again, the hands withdrew. Zack heard what sounded like a gasp escape his body. The force inside him was building like a storm. The tightness and the inability to come was beginning to drive him mad. And , as if in answer to that thought, Zack felt Angeals' lubricated fingers beginning to probe him within, as the delicate teasing with the feather resumed.

Zack realized that Angeal was lying next to him on the bed. "On top, " Angeal commanded. "Now!". Angeal Zack obediently straddled Angeal, and, as he thrust upward into the tight ring, Zack began to moan. Angeal was filling him so tightly that it hurt, but Zack had long ago accepted and moved beyond harm from that pain. Instead it only now served to increase his arousal which, in turn, brought him to the edge where he could fly, screaming out the name of bliss. It was agony because he couldn't.

Zack felt himself strain as the older Angeal emptied himself inside him, whimpering with the agony of impeded release. This was punishment, indeed. "I'm sorry," he found himself whispering. "I promise never to disobey an order from you again."

xxxxxx

Zack: I don't know which was more frightening- your twisting Moogies ear or Aeriths' theme in the background. Scary. (shivers)

Angeal.: It's all right Pup. You know I'd never intentionally harm anything beloved by you. Myself included. Besides, it hurts me just as much as it does you, you know that.

Zack: (sighs in relief and snuggles against Angeal)

_I don't care if monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and wednesday too_

_Thursday i don't care about you_

_It's friday I'm in love_

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday wednesday break my heart_

_Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's friday I'm in love........._

_The Cure_


End file.
